Vegeta's Mother
by SuperBrave
Summary: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins, born in Vegetasei, in the 733 A.D. But this isn't the story of the prince of the saiyains. This is the story of the woman who become to be the Queen of Vegetasei, a woman who was different... My first Fic in english


Hi, this is my first fic in english. I write always in spanish. Please, don't be so hard if you see a lot of faults in my text. Kisses from Spain.

-----------------------

**Prologue. **

Vegetasei was a planet of wild beauty, nailed in a Solar System conformed by a Red Giant Star, that granted all the astres of the System, a warm brightness color red. The planet, of size not excessively big, surprised by its high gravity. Their inhabitants, of humanoide body, had nevertheless, similar tails to those of the monkeys. In this peculiarity of its nature, we found great part of the hidden power of its species resided. It was in the full moon-lits night, that all that watched the moon, managed to transform itself into Ozaru, a monkey of gigantic proportions, with ten times more force. The Saiyajins, enjoyed muscular bodies naturally, and like warriors they are, they had great skill and determination, as well as physical force. Its hair used to be stirred up and of dark tones. The color of its skin varied in paler or brown tonalities. As far as the color of his eyes, he was dark almost always, although rare time, were tonalities blue, considered of extreme beauty. The males used to be more tall to the females, with great force and character, even with less muscular bodies. The number of born females was less to the number of males. This fact, that at first sigt, seems simple, was the base of a natural selection, since only the most powerful males could choose to have a pair, being relegated many same types to a life of absolute marginalization, or even, of semi slavery. Nevertheless, saiyajins, as far as their sentimental relations, have one unique affection, and once time they have made the sacred Ritual of Mating, they were united until the death, to its respective pairs.

Its society was conformed martially, with a hierarchy of being able cradle in clasistas estates. At the top of the pyramid of being able, was the King, the most powerful. The government of the Saiyan town, counted on a bipartite conformation of the power. On the one hand, the executive authority, that resided on the other hand in the figure of the Monarch and, the jurisprudence of the Sacred Court, who was presided over by the oldest saiyain in the planet. The legislative power was joint responsibility of both estates: Sacred court, and Monarchy.

However, like I explained previously, the Saiyan society have staments. And this kind of live, obeyed to the own martial nature and single-breasted uniform jacket of the species, as well as to a process of artificial selection, purification of the species.

The First Class warriors are those whose level of fight was more powerful. These, as well, divided in Aristocrats and Gentlemen. The Aristocrats comprised of the Real Court, and resided in the Palace. Whereas the seconds, had earth and vasallos. In any case, as much Aristocrats, as Gentlemen, they had absolute loyalty to Vegetasei's King, Vegeta, as well as to his supreme estate: The Sacred Court. Extreme force of this class, not was only hereditary, but that it had to a procedure which they applied back from centuries, was a sacred ritual, denominated ' probatum'. If the new baby born surpass the espectativas anticipated in the ritual, gained the right to live.

The Second Class warriors, enjoyed certain privileges within the society. He could have properties, and enjoy comfortable lives, even, with slaves to his service.

The estamental group that took the worse part, was the one of lower fight power. The Third Class warriors don't had great rights, they worked in the most hard workings of the field, as well as in the most undesirable tasks. Education was striped to them, and even, the same contact with them was very bad sight. If a female dared to make the ritual of mating with a Low class soldier, the Laws arranged, that the soldier had to fight against whichever those wanted to defy to him to gain the female definitively. Even in the extrange case, that he managed to overcome his opponents, the pair, was relegated officially estatus of slaves, no matter how hard the female, outside middle-class or high. Nevertheless, when a soldier of superior class united with one of low class, the lucky woman (or not so lucky), ascended, taking the class from his companion. In spite of the crude existence that this class took, is interesting to emphasize that they enjoyed greater expontaneidad and familiarity than the highest classes.

But I do not want bored you with so many details of that recondite planet that let exist a day at hands of a damn tyrant. I will tell the history you of as a Prince were born, to become a legend...

Crowning an immense city of narrow streets and paved with stones walls, a robust castle was raised, of heavy walls and narrow large windows. Afternoon fell, and in those moments, the red sun that illuminated everything, acquired beautiful and more intense tonalities. In one of the rooms, perfectly decorated, of regal aspect, a young King, with thirty five years, pointed hair of dark brown color, and hard glance eyes, digressed seated reflective and thinking, letting glimpse an inner fight of intense proportions.

- What in the hell I made bad? - The frustration undergone after the results for the ' probatum' of its baby born one hour ago. It was the second time that her wife had a weak son, the second time who had to eliminate it seeing the furious eyes of the mother, his companion since 5 years ago, the Queen. She was the single-breasted uniform jacket of greater skill and force in all Vegetasei. For that reason his father, the previous King of Vegetasei, had chosen her like wife for his son, the prince, fixing his marriage since they were as soon as children, like the custom determined in the high class. Nevertheless, Onionte, had not been able to give a son him who surpassed in force to the rest of Saiyajins. This was a terrible drama, since the prince, had to be the more big fight power born, otherwise, its ancestry would be eliminated by another one of greater force, fallen the honor of its family during generations, being relegated to estatus of slaves.

The sound of a dagger cut the air to nail in the heavy wood of the throne. The hands authors on the attempt of murder were of woman, and their eyes cried with rage and pain. King Vegeta had avoided the unexpected blow. He never thought that the queen, its own companion did not understand that they were not like the others saiyajins. They had on its backs a greater responsibility, until the point to have to make painful decisions, such as the one that finished supporting. But this time Onionte could not support the pressure, not only herself, of the cruel outcome, with the death of another son, she was prepared mentally for the sacred test. What she could not support was her embarrassment like woman, the deshonor like single-breasted uniform jacket and mother, of not to have been able to give the strong son who all hoped. The Queen was never characterized being a woman of good heart, she was ruthless, impetuous, capricious, jealous, bloody... these qualities shows her like an implacable and cruel warrior. But that day, when she cried for the first time in her obstinate life, a deep hatred settled in his heart towards the same King and the Saiyajins, hatred, that would get to set with terrible consequences.

And It has here, that the prayers of her dark heart, poisoned by hatred and laziness, were listened to by the forces of the evil, attracting to Vegetasei a corvette making a forced landing, to solve the technical problems derived from a defective motor. Saiyajins had a slow technology, never had seen a device like that, able to fly over the sky and to land with their undamaged crew. But they were still more surprised, when they saw leave that immense flying apparatus, to a courtship of monstrous warriors, followed of a powerful and vile governor, with the white skin like nacar, the cold eyes like the ice, and the absolute evilness in its soul. Again the capricious destiny, wanted that the queen approached the place to demand an explanation.

----------------------


End file.
